User blog:Cfp3157/Dragon Age 4: Companion Ideas
This will be based more on specializations, not actual characters. Much like Dragon Age II, a guilty pleasure and my favorite game companion wise, each party member will have a unique specialization, rather than a generic one used by the player character. Mages |-|Renard Parthalan= A Tevinter magister that realizes the dangers of the Dread Wolf's rebellions and seeks to ensure his own safety from the repercussions of the conflict. Approves of pro-mage, self-serving, conservative, and civilized decisions. Disapproves of anti-mage, charitable, and overly cruel choices. Likes intelligent dialogue, dislikes immaturity. He has studied the entropy school of magic. Specialization: Tevinter Magister - As a high-ranking and powerful mage of the Imperium, Renard is well-versed in the arts of magic forbidden such as blood magic and necromancy in other parts of Thedas. Approval Paths: *Friendship: "Friends in High Places" (+10% spellpower for Renard) - More than an alliance of convenience, Renard sees the potential for this to be a genuine threat to those that oppose him. *Rivalry: "Enemies Closer" (-10% threat generation for Renard) - Years spent in the political arena of the Imperium's Senate has taught Renard an importance lesson; Keep friends close, and enemies closer. Spells: *Forbidden Arts (Sustained) - Renard is well-versed in the arts of blood magic, studying it intensely for his own survival's sake. In this mode, Renard's spells can be fueled by his health rather than his mana, and he cannot be healed in conventional ways. **Imperial Decree (Upgrade) - Renard's spells now do more damage when Forbidden Arts is active. ***+10% spellpower when Forbidden Arts is active. **Forbidden Knowledge (Upgrade) Renard's spells now cost less health to use. ***+1% of health = 2% of mana *Drain Life (Active) - Utilizing blood magic, Renard drains the life out of his target and heals himself. **Sacrifice (Upgrade) - More health is drained from Drain Life. *Afterlife (Active) - Renard draws life force from corpses in his immediate area to restore his health. (Forbidden Arts must be active) **Grave Robber (Upgrade) - The area that Afterlife draws from is increased. *Eye for an Eye (Passive) - Renard can tie his life force to that of another's- any foe that deals a critical hit to Renard will suffer the equal amount of damage. *Living Dead (Sustained) - Renard reanimates the corpse of one of the slain foes as a minion to fight on their side. The minion will not use any talents, and suffer from reduced health. |-|TBA= |-|TBA= Rogues |-|Lace Harding= A field agent and scout for the Inquisition, Harding serves as a liaison between the Inquisition and the forces of the DA4 protagonist. She wields a bow. Approves of selfless, merciful, and thoughtful decisions. Disapproves of obviously biased, selfish, and cruel decisions. Likes witty or flirty dialogue, dislikes pedantic and mean dialogue. Specialization: Inquisition Scout - Extensively trained both by years spent in the Hinterlands and the Left Hand of the Divine herself, Harding is beyond prepared for almost any situation. Approval Paths: *Friendship: "Guide" (+%10 Dodge Chance for Harding, +10% Dodge Chance for DA4 Protag) - With Scout Harding's watchful eyes and listening ears, nobody will catch you unaware. *Rivalry: "Survivalist" (+10% health regeneration) - If there's one thing Scout Harding knows, it's always best to expect the best but prepare for the worst. Talents: *Herald's Eye (Active) - Using her keen eye and attention to detail, Harding pinpoints the weak spots in an opponent's armor, reducing its effectiveness and making it easier for her allies to strike critical blows. **Scoped Out (Upgrade) - Harding's pinpoint accuracy and precision has increased her team's ability to strike enemies at critical spots. ***+%10 Critical Damage *Hawke's Eye (Active) - Harding knows how to watch her back, decloaking any stealthed enemies in her immediate area. **Falcon's Vision (Upgrade) - Harding's eyes detect more enemies in the area. *Crippling Disease (Active) - Harding's knowledge of local plants and beasts gifts her with several natural poisons, coating her weapons and her allies' in corrosive poison. *Valley of Darkness (Active) - Harding quickly throws a smoke bomb, slipping into the shadows and disorienting all caught in her immediate vicinity. *Arrow of Light (Active) - A powerful, enchanted arrow that strikes into the eyes of Harding's target, stunning them and imposing a penalty to accuracy. **Blinding Light of the Maker (Upgrade) - The arrow explodes on impact with Harding's target, now blinding enemies near the target as well. |-|TBA= |-|TBA= Warriors |-|The Stag= A Tevinter human slave and gladiator, The Stag is a mindless drone of destruction and a warrior of fearsome skill that fights for whoever owns his contract. Approves of violent, anti-slavery, and selfish decisions. Disapproves of pro-slavery, peaceful, and charitable decisions. Likes blunt dialogue, dislikes pedantic dialogue. He wields a two-handed weapon. Specialization: Gladiator - Raised since birth that killing is surviving, the Stag's bloodthirsty and savage fighting style emphasizes destruction over safety. Approval Paths: *Friendship: "Blood Brothers" (+10% health regeneration) - The Stag believes that only kinships born from battle can survive. *Rivalry: "Last Man Standing" (+10% attack) - The Stag knows that the victors determine who is right and who is dead. Talents: *Trial by Fire (Passive) - The Stag has survived thousands of battles- every enemy he slays only quickens his stamina. *Blood Frenzy (Sustained) - While this mode is active, the Stag takes all sense of self-preservation is destroyed in favor of raw power. His health regeneration and defense are weakened significantly, but his critical damage and attack all increase as well. His damage is further increased by the amount of enemies attacking him. **Aegis of Blood (Upgrade) - His sword keeping enemies away, Blood Frenzy's penalties to health regeneration and defense are reduced. **Monstrosity of War (Upgrade) - A fearsome and terrifying foe, enemies cower in fear when the Stag flies into his battle rage. ***Enemy Defense: -20% *Overwhelm (Active) - The Stag strikes against a single opponent with incredible skill and strength, shattering their armor and dealing immense damage. **Onslaught (Upgrade) - The Stag's blows will outright kill enemies that are of a lower rank than him when their health is low enough. *Obliteration (Active) - The Stag completely gives into his bloodlust, leaping into the fray and cutting down any foes in his path. **Annihilation (Upgrade) - Foes of a low enough rank will die instantly, no matter their health. ***Instant kill to foes caught in area of effect of normal rank or lower. **Warmonger (Upgrade) - This ability draws the threat of all enemies on the battlefield. ***All enemies in the battlefield attack The Stag. |-|Ragnar Ironheart= A Ferelden knight and champion of the people, Ragnar is an elite paladin for the Ferelden monarch, who has offered his services to stop the threat to all of Thedas. He wields a weapon-and-shield. Approves of noble, pro-Ferelden, and selfless decisions. Disapproves of selfish, violent, and pro-Orleisan decisions. Likes kind and encouraging dialogue, dislikes dishonest and mean-spirited dialogue. Specialization: King's Guardsmen - Tenacious and stubborn like a mabari, Ragnar's ironclad will is only by his skill at striking at precisely the right moment. Approval Paths: *Friendship: "Paladin" (+10% fortitude) - Resolute and firm in his convictions, Ragnar believes wholeheartedly in this cause and will die before it falls. *Rivalry: "Bulwark" (+10% damage resistance) - Despite his reservations, Ragnar knows the ends will justify the means if it protects the greater good of the world. Talents: *Horn of Champions (Active) - Blaring a reassuring sound from his horn, Ragnar fills his allies with vigor and determination to continue fighting. **Horn of Valor (Upgrade) - Ragnar's horn blast now intimidates enemies that hear it, reducing their own conviction to strike against them. ***-10% Enemy Attack *Man of Iron (Passive) - Ragnar's mastery of defensive tactics and techniques has made him a walking fortress. *Shepherd Against the Wolves (Sustained) - His shield serving as the defense for all, Ragnar selects an ally to transfer some of their damage to him. **Resolute Against the Horde (Upgrade) - "Let Me Save More" he says, letting him take more damage before falling. ***+20% Health regeneration when Shepherd Against Wolves is active **Unbreakable Walls (Upgrade) - Putting forth all of his energy, Ragnar's buffs are taken into effect and weaken whatever damage he takes for his ally. ***Buffs applied to enemy attacks prior to ally damage is transferred to Ragnar *Hold the Line (Active) - Fortifying himself, Ragnar temporarily becomes invulnerable to all physical damage. He cannot move while used, and he cannot attack. The ability lasts until Ragnar's stamina is completely drained. **Feigned Retreat (Upgrade) - When Ragnar can no longer hold the line, he lashes out with a blow that stuns all enemies of low enough rank. ***Enemies with lower ranks are stunned; enemies of even or higher ranks suffer movement penalty *Critical Strikes (Active) - Ragnar unleashes a series of quick, precise blows against his target. The final attack delivers a guaranteed critical hit, and may reduce the effectiveness of armor. |-|TBA=